In general, an airbag apparatus for a vehicle is a safety apparatus for relieving impact by unfolding an airbag cushion when a crash accident occurs, and preventing a passenger from being catapulted out of a car. The airbag apparatus may be divided into a driver air bag (DAB) and a passenger air bag (PAB) for protecting passengers seating in the front seats during a front crash, a side airbag (SAB) for protecting a side of a passenger during a side crash, a curtain air bag (CAB), and the like.
A very important factor of the PAB among the airbag apparatuses is to reduce an injury to the neck of a passenger by maintaining an internal pressure after a crash of a passenger.
Particularly, in order to export a vehicle to North America, an airbag needs to pass through the new car assessment program (Latin NCAP), the largest weighted factor for a passenger NCAP marketability assessment is a neck injury test, subsequently, a neck injury reducing technique is a technical field that needs to be essentially improved.
A relevant technique includes Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0062521 entitled “Airbag Cushion for Reducing Injury including Vent Adjusting Means”.
The airbag cushion for reducing an injury including a vent adjusting means adjusts a close time of a vent hole by using a horizontal tether.
However, since the horizontal tether is installed while traversing inside the airbag cushion in the airbag cushion for reducing an injury including a vent adjusting means, there may occur a case where the horizontal tether is not pressurized.
Accordingly, when the horizontal tether is not pressurized, the vent hole is not closed, so that it is impossible to reduce an injury to the neck.